One Hundred and One Mortal Stories
by Frozen to the bone
Summary: Magnus is a heartbroken king, getting married constantly only to kill his brides in the morning before they become unfaithful. Alec is a smart son of Magnus's advisor. He marries the King but rather than plead for his life, he begins to tell him stories. Can Alec have his happy ending? How will their story end? These are well known fairy tales, featuring lots of different pairings!
1. Cinderella walked on broken glass

**Hiya! So this is my new idea, and I hope you guys like it. This will involve lots of different pairings, but just so you guys know, I'm not going to actually write 101 stories, like in the actual fairy tale. Because that is LONG. But, I'll do as much as I can think of :p Enjoy! **

Once upon a time in a kingdom far, far away, in a land of sun and gold, there lived a prince. He was beautiful and cruel, beyond reasoning, as his advisors all said. The Prince's name was Magnus Bane III and he was the future king of Persia. Prince Magnus used to be a kind hearted boy, but he was too innocent and his heart was broken and then stamped on. So can we blame him for his actions? Prince Magnus had just got married to a beautiful, beautiful boy who became the centre of his world. His brother Ragnor had been married for a long time, and told him of how amazing it was to share his life with someone. But then everything came crashing down when Ragnor's wife ran away with another man. Magnus tried to help his brother desperately but at the same time he became paranoid about his own marriage. Soon after the tragedy Prince Ragnor took his life and Magnus found out his precious little husband was indeed unfaithful. Magnus's heart grew to stone, his golden eyes went cold and without even a blink he ordered his husband's execution. Magnus hated him and every other boy; they were all the same. They would hurt him, so he would hurt them too.

Thus it began. Prince Magnus Bane III became King Magnus Bane III and married again. To everyone's shock as soon as he took the virgin boy, he had him executed before he could cheat on him. He married another virgin the next day…just to have him executed the next morning. He married again. And again. And again. His viziers found him more and more boys in Persia. King Magnus killed them by the dozen. Finally King Magnus's most trusted vizier, Robert, informed him that there were no more virgin boys in the land. King Magnus went into a rage, threatening to kill everyone. That was when Robert's eldest son, Alexander, stepped forward, offering himself as the next bride. He wasn't going unarmed though.

When Magnus saw his next husband he was shocked by his beauty, by his midnight black hair and clear, blue eyes. He was a tiny thing, really, a child still. Even so Magnus and Alec got married that night and left alone for their first, and only, night together.

'You do know you will be executed tomorrow morning?' Magnus asked, as Alec sat calmly on the bed. This was a first. Usually his husbands begged him to spare them, promised fatefulness, tried to seduce him into letting them keep their lives. They were all heads on the floor as the sun rose up anyway. But Alec just looked at him with a strange calmness and smiled.

'Why don't I tell you a story, you majesty?' He asked. Magnus blinked.

'A story? Why?'

'I have a feeling your not the kind of person who gets to hear stories very often.' Alec shrugged. 'And who knows, maybe you'll enjoy it?'

Magnus chewed on the inside of his cheek thoughtfully. It was still a bit early to bed his husband, and he had nothing better to do anyway.

'Alright' he said. Alec settled into the pillows on Magnus's bed and tapped the space opposite him. Magnus sat crossed legged in front of his husband and propped his chin on his hand, ready to hear the tale.

888

Once upon a time in a land far, far away, in a land of flowers and beauty there lived a girl. The girl had hair like fire and eyes like moss, a hand of an artist and the smile of a child. She was very beautiful and very kind. Her name was Clarissa Santiago. Clarissa grew up happily; she had a big house, a loving mother and a kind father. Clarissa's parents, Lily and Raphael, loved their precious little daughter very much and raised her to be a wonderful person. But on Clarissa's twelfth birthday her mother fell sick and died soon after. Devastated Raphael didn't know what to do, and how to continue raising his daughter without his wife. Desperate for Clarissa to have a normal childhood he went out to find a new wife.

He returned with a strange woman, Clarissa's step mother. She was very thin, very pale and a smile that screamed crazy. Her name was Maureen.

But Maureen and Raphael didn't return to Clarissa alone, for they brought Maureen's two daughters with them.

One of the girls was short and very beautiful, with a mass of golden locks and cool, calculating eyes. Her name was Jessamine.

The other girl was tall, with dark skin and long black hair. She had a mean smile and the posture of a trouble maker. Her name was Maia.

For two years the family lived together, happy, until Raphael passed away. That's when the real drama began.

It started off gradually. First Maia and Jessamine moved Clarissa's from her room to a smaller one, giving some strange excuse. Then they started calling her 'Clary'. By the time Clary turned fourteen she was living in the attic. She was a servant. Maureen spent all the money on Jessamine and Maia. Clary was a kind person and she believed it was okay to clean a bit but with a jolt she realised she was no longer part of the family. Maureen had told her to change her surname one day, and explained to her that she was now nothing more than a maid in the house. Clary cried for a very, very long time in her tiny room in the attic. She thought she might die from all the crying when there was a little tap on her shoulder.

Clary opened her eyes and screamed. In front of her, on an abandoned box, stood a person. He was as tall as a pencil and had a mop of orange hair. There was a pair of miniature goggles on top of his head and a Cheshire grin on his face. Behind him stood and sat a strange arrangement of tiny people, all boys. There was a boy with sandy hair, rocking on his heels in excitement, a tall boy with black hair and blue eyes, clutching the hand of a smaller boy with glasses and a too-big jumper. A boy with tan skin and black hair lay behind them like a model, and next to him sat a boy with horn, arms crossed and a scowl on his green face. Another boy with glasses stood behind the ginger, waving at Clary.

'Hiya!' the ginger said. 'I'm Henry. Wanna be friends?'

Two years later Clary sat on the exact same bed, with Bat sitting on her shoulder.

'I don't know. It doesn't seem that good of a name.' Clary said, scrubbing the clothes of her step-sisters clean in a little tub at her feet.

'What?' Bat said. 'It's such a good name!'

'It's you name.' Clary rolled her eyes.

'Well Clary Velasquez sounds awesome. Right, Ragnor?' Bat called to Ragnor, who was polishing Jessamine's shoes with Simon.

'Bat, _help_.' Ragnor said annoyed.

'Seriously Clary,' Bat turned his attention back to the flame haired girl. 'You were called Clary Fairchild last year, and it sounded perfectly good.'

'For a fifteen year old, maybe. I'm sixteen now.'

'Well, what about going back to Clary Morgenstern? The name you had when you were fourteen.' Simon crawled into Clary's lap. 'That was nice.'

Clary shook her head.

'I can't be Santiago; I don't want to be Morgenstern or Fairchild. Those names are so last year. I need something fresh and original.'

'Something short and snappy.' Henry's ginger head popped from behind a clock he was fixing with his skilled, tiny hands.

'I got it!' Max cried happily. 'Wait no…I lost it'

'CLARY! COME HERE AT ONCE!'

'Here we go' Clary rolled her eyes, hearing Jessamine's scream. 'Don't break anything while I'm gone, guys. Simon, don't fall out of the window again.'

'Gotcha!' the boys all said together as Clary hurried down the stairs.

Meanwhile at the other end of the city a prince paced a chamber, hands behind his back. In front of him, on the throne, sat his parents: King William Herondale II and Queen Theresa Herondale IV. The Prince's brother was leaning against the wall with a nonchalant smile.

'Jace,' the queen started again. 'You're eighteen now. You need a bride.'

'Moooooom.' Jace rolled his eyes. 'Get Sebastian a bride instead.'

'Sebastian is perfectly capable of getting himself a bride.' King Will said bluntly. 'It's you we're worried about.'

'Daaaaaaad' Jace threw his hands up. 'But a _ball_? Seriously?'

'What's wrong with a ball?' Tessa asked. 'It's a wonderful affair.'

'Yes, but little Jacey isn't very social' Sebastian said, grinning.

'Shut up' Jace growled. 'Mom, dad, let's not have a ball.'

'Oh, Will, let's have a ball.' Tessa begged.

'Yes, dad, let's' Sebastian said.

'Two to one, Jace.' Will shrugged. 'In two nights, then. Sent the invites.'

'Roger' Sebastian saluted and ran out of the room. Jace sunk to his knees dramatically and groaned.

'MOTHER!' Jessamine's excited screech came from down the corridor. She barged into Maureen's room and her mother sent her a glare.

'Jessie, dear, do knock.' She said through her teeth, stroking her cat, Yossarian. Maia appeared behind her sister and banged on the doors loudly, before coming in. Clary was thankful that her lecture was interrupted. After all it wasn't her fault that the plate got smashed.

'Mother' Maia said. 'We have a letter.'

'From the palace!' Jessamine cried excitedly. 'Oh, Mother, the prince is looking for a bride and is inviting all girls to his palace for a ball tomorrow. Oh Mother, we must go!'

'Of course, of course!' Maureen said, reading the letter Jessamine was clutching hurriedly. 'You shall have new gowns sawn imiediatly. Clary, see to it imiediatly.' Maureen clicked her fingers at Clary.

'Yes, mother' Clary said in a bored voice.

'And don't even think about going.'

'I wasn't. Ball aren't for me.' Clary said truthfully.

'But even so, don't let the thought cross you mind.'

'Yes, mother.' Clary said, leaving the room.

She brought multicoloured fabrics into her room and took out the sewing machine. The sisters had plenty of gowns but for every new occasion they needed a new gown. Clary's boys looked at her with raised eyebrows.

'Alec was eavesdropping' Simon said. Alec glared at him, crawling out of the little hole leading to the pipes. Clary picked Alec up and dropped a kiss on his head.

'I need to finish the dressed by tomorrow. Will you help me, boys?'

'Of course!' The boys chorused. Clary and the boys stayed up all night, sewing, tying and cutting fabric until two pretty dresses were ready for the sisters to wear. For the first time in forever Clary was allowed to sleep until late morning, as the sisters got up super early to go to a hairdresser with Maureen. Of course Clary had her hands busy from one pm already, fixing the already perfect hair of her sisters and mother, putting on their dresses and making final touches, running around the house in search of specific sky blue pearls lost long ago, and shimmering ruby earring last seen two months prior. By six the carriage arrived at the front doors, and the trio piled in, with last instructions to clean the house and whatever.

Clary went outside into her garden, the one place the sisters thought too dirty to venture into, and her boys followed her.

'FREEDOM!' Bat yelled into the night.

'Yeah!' Clary and the rest of the boys yelled.

'I want Clary to go to the ball!' Simon screamed, his tiny voice echoing around the garden.

'Me too!' Max yelled.

'Me three!' Jordan yelled.

Clary burst into laughter.

'I'm serious' Jordan said suddenly. 'Do you know how mad Maureen would get?'

'Yeah, and she'd kick Clary's ass. Use your brain, as small as it is.' Ragnor snapped.

'Hmmm, lots of food, getting Maureen mad, spending one night that doesn't feel like I'm a servant' Clary said dreamily. 'Sound like a good idea.' She smiled. 'But of course I can't go.' She pointed to her scruffy, worn out dress. The boys all sighed.

Suddenly there was a crackle in the air and a shimmering blue pool of light opened right in front of the gasping Clary. Out of it stumbled two very strange people. A man with hair and face covered in glitter and a woman with blue skin. The woman looked around and her face fell.

'Oh my _God_, Magnus, you mixed up the location _again_!' she said in dismay. 'You idiot!'

'Ooops.' The man rubbed the back of his head. 'Sorry.'

'Does this look like Peru to you? Does it? IT DOESN'T!' The woman yelled at him.

'Chill, Catarina, we've got an audience.' The man pointed to the gaping Clary and the tiny boys.

'Oh.'

The man bowed with a flourish, a big smile on his face.

'My name is Magnus, at your service.'

'Catarina.' The woman said.

'Um, Clary.' Clary said. 'How did you…um' she swirled her finger in the air, indicating the portal that disappeared behind them.

'She means the portal' Catarina told Magnus.

'I know she means the portal. We're Warlocks, honey. We can do whatever we want.' Magnus said, hands on hips.

'Not everything. Remember the pirates.'

'We don't talk about that.' Magnus hissed and then turned to Clary. 'We were on our way to a client but it seems like fate has other ideas. It seems you want something very much indeed. Tell us what and we'll grant it to you.'

'Can you bring people back from the dead?' Clary asked.

'Uh, no' Magnus said.

'Can you kill people?' Clary asked.

'No' Catarina said.

'Then you can't really do everything.' Clary said, in a '_duh_' voice. 'And I don't really need anything.'

'Nothing?' Catarina blinked. 'Nothing at all?'

'She wants to go to the ball at the palace' Simon blurted.

'A ball!' Magnus clapped his hands in delight. 'Catarina, you know what to do!' The boys cheered. Clary rolled her eyes but the idea of awesome food and a night of dancing made her smile and step forward when Catarina beckoned.

'First we need a carriage.' Magnus said, conjuring a list up in the air. 'And we need something to make it out of.'

'Pumpkin?'

'Good shape. Pumpkin it is.' Catarina wiggle her blue fingers in the air and a pumpkin shot up from one of the patches and tumbled towards the pair of warlocks. Catarina snapped her fingers and the pumpkin grew drastically, changing to a lovely golden shape.

'Now we need someone to drive the pumpkin, er, carriage.' Magnus read his list.

'I volunteer as tribute!' Jordan's hand shot in the air. 'I know how to drive. Kinda.'

'Perfect' Catarina wiggled her fingers again and with a loud yelp Jordan grew, to a normal size, towering slightly over Clary. Clary looked him over up and down.

'Boy, damn'

'Hi' Jordan said with a big grin. Magnus pointed to the front seat of the carriage and Jordan took his seat.

'Some horses, maybe?' Magnus said. Catarina plucked Alec, Max, Henry and Bat from the group.

'I don't wanna be a horse!' Bat screamed, as the four boys grew too into beautiful horses, ranging from a deep black, fiery auburn and dark brown. Magnus clipped them to the carriage and gave Jordan the reigns.

'Now, a proper lady always has two butlers opening her doors' Magnus said, matter-of-factly. Ragnor and Simon were quickly grown and put in butler outfits. Catarina also changed Ragnor's face colour to something more…natural.

'And now, for the dress' Magnus swept forward, his dark purple coat billowing behind him. He swished his fingers up, blue sparks flying and when Clary looked down she stood in a floor length gown the precise shade of her eyes. There were emeralds at her throat and her ears. Her hair was pinned up and adorned with white roses.

'Aw, she looks like a princess' Catarina said. Clary was beyond herself.

'That is awesome!' she twirled. Then she glared at her feet, which sat in a pair of shiny black heels. 'Can I maybe have something…more comfortable?'

'Sure.' Catarina clicked her fingers and the heels transformed into cute checked trainers that were quickly covered by the green folds of the dress.

'Now the restrictions,' Magnus said with a sight. 'After we leave, our magic will start to grow weaker. So let's say, you have till… three am?'

'Yeah, no one leaves a proper party at midnight.' Catarina chipped in.

'I know right! I don't know why it's always midnight.' Magnus shook his head. 'Anyway, home by three, that's when everything will turn back to normal. Enjoy yourself, darling.'

Clary smiled brightly.

'Thank you so much.' She said, bowing her head a bit.

'No problem' Magnus showed her thumbs up. The blue portal shimmered blue behind the warlocks.

'Remember Magnus, we're going to PERU' Catarina said, stepping into the portal. Magnus rolled his eyes at his friend then turned to Clary with a final smile.

'By the way, I think Fray is a good last name for you.' He said, following Catarina. The portal disappeared with a swish.

Simon opened the doors of the golden carriage with a big smile.

'Shall we go, Lady Clarissa Fray?'

'Let's kick ass' Clary said, grinning.

888

Alec yawned slightly and looked at the clock, sighting.

'Time for sleep.' He said. Magnus gave him a 'what?' look. He was so absorbed in the story he hadn't changed position for hours and was leaning forward, listening close.

'But you didn't finish!' Magnus said accusingly. Alec smiled sleepily.

'I know, I know, but if I continue I'll fall asleep.' He stretched.

'But what happened to Clary!? Did she get to the ball?' Magnus asked, perplexed.

'Hmm, why don't you make the ending up in you head?' Alec asked, pulling his shirt over his head and settling under the covers.

'I don't have much of an imagination' Magnus muttered to himself. Then his face lit up. 'I know! You'll just finish the story tomorrow. Your execution can wait till the day after tomorrow.'

'Good idea' Alec whispered, his blue eyes falling shut. Magnus slipped under the covers and blew the candle out. The chamber was covered in darkness. Magnus felt the sleepiness fall upon him.

'C'mere' Alec was already dozing off but he reached out to Magnus. The king frowned. Usually he slept with his husband and then they lay on opposite sides of the bed, with the boy usually crying. But this one…was offering to cuddle with him? Magnus was confused but took Alec into his arms nonetheless, winding one tan arm around his waist. Alec put his head on Magnus's elbow and his arms around his stomach. His breathing slowed and he was fast asleep. Magnus checked the clock and smiled. Three am. Clary would be coming back from the ball now.

He couldn't wait to hear what happened to her.

**There ya go! Hope you liked it! Please, please, please review!**

**Note: If any of you have a specific fairy tale and pairing you want to have featured, please tell me. I have a few stories planned already but I'll gladly add you ideas in too! So tell me in the reviews ;) **

**Dream on. **


	2. Till then, Sleeping Beauty, sleep on

**Hiya! I'm really into writing this :P Thank you my one and only reviewer, you're awesome ;) Anyway, enjoy!**

Magnus opened his golden eyes and immediately shut them when a bright ray of sun hit him straight in the face. He groaned. Then he looked down.

His husband was lying in his arms, head buried in his neck. He still had one arm around Magnus, and the other one under his cheek, smiling slightly in his sleep. For some reason Magnus was nearly happy he had an excuse to execute him the next morning, and not this one. He could have stayed in bed all day but he was a King and a king had duties so he slipped out from under the furs, grabbed some clean clothes and left the chambers and the sleeping Alec. He didn't see him for most of the day. Magnus replied to all the letters and attended two different meetings, one about war and the other one about raising the taxes. He ate dinner alone, as usual. Around five Magnus found he had nothing left to do. From that time onwards he usually looked for a new husband, got married by nine and done with the do by midnight. He sighed and started walking around his palace, trying to find something to do. He was surprised when he entered the grand royal gardens and found Alec sitting by a tree, a book in his lap. He raised his blue eyes to Magnus when he heard his approach.

'Good evening, you majesty.' Alec said, eyes shifting back to the book. Magnus sat down next to him.

'What are you doing?'

'Studying the history of our country.' Alec said simply. 'It is quite interesting, you majesty.'

'Previous kings' Magnus waved his hand dismissively. 'They're all dead anyway. Funny you're so interested in them. Do you like to run after kings?'

'Not particularly, your majesty.' Alec closed his book and closed his eyes, letting the cool evening breeze ruffle his hair.

'So what did you want to do before you became my bride?' Magnus asked casually when really all he wanted to hear was 'I won't cheat on you'. But that was impossible – of course he would cheat. They all did.

'Hmmm. I was actually debating on joining the silent brothers.' Alec said truthfully. Magnus blinked in surprise.

'You wanted to dedicate yourself to a life of prayers and silence? You didn't ever want to fall in love, or have children or anything?' Magnus asked. Alec smiled and shrugged.

'I didn't really think about that.' They sat in silence for a while. Eventually Magnus got bored of the quiet.

'Why don't you continue the story?' he asked. 'About Clary and the warlocks and the strange little people?'

Alec nodded.

'Okay.'

888

Jace yawned discreetly as another pair of ladies was introduced to him. He nodded politely. This was the last one, thank God. Now everyone would devote themselves to dancing and he could take a breather.

'How's it going, little brother?' Sebastian asked, clapping Jace on the shoulder as he came behind him. Jace rolled his eyes.

'I might as well become a nun. This is impossible! They're all the same; pretty, perfect, boring…'

'Mmmm. The fine makings of a queen' Sebastian grinned, raising and clinking glasses with Jace. He downed the alcohol but Jace stared at the golden liquid in his glass with a sour expression before setting it down.

'Cheer up, brother! Enjoy yourself. It's your party, after all' Sebastian said but his gaze had already been entranced by a pretty girl in a red dress. 'Excuse me' he said, walking away. Jace rubbed his temples. Everything was so _loud_. The band playing, the people talking… the clack of the shoes on the dance floor, the clatter of plates, the ticking of the clock. Laugher, smiles, fake charm. It was all too much. And then everything went silent and Jace turned around, to look at what everyone else was looking at.

The doors had been opened for a new comer. The girl took Jace's breath away and he stared in awe. She had fiery hair and a beautiful smile. Jace thought that if he had to marry someone, it would be her. The girl made her way down to the dance floor and everyone slowly returned to their conversations and movements, stealing glances at the girl once in a while. Jace made his way confidently through the crowd to the girl, who was heading towards the refreshments table.

Clary eyed the food with a smile. Food first, then maybe she'd find a decent dance partner. But before she could even touch the delicacies she felt someone's firm hand clamp on her wrist. _Shit, did mother dearest find me already? _Clary thought, panicking. _But the food_! However when she turned around the eyes that met hers weren't the cool ones of her step mother but the twinkling golden eyes of the prince. Clary felt herself freeze as the prince smiled at her and drew her towards him.

'May I have this dance, my lady?'

_No, no, no! I'm only here for the food! _Clary's brain screamed at her but she knew that refusing the prince would be bad manners so she simply nodded and let him draw her towards the dancing couples. The prince put his hand on her waist and took her hand in his free one. Clary thought he looked incredibly handsome with the red and gold uniform.

'May I ask what your name is, my lady?' The prince broke the silence.

Clary felt herself panic inside but outside she was the definition of calm.

'Clarissa Velasquez, you majesty' she said as he twirled her round gently and pulled her closer than before. 'And you are…?'

'Jace' the prince said. 'I'd prefer if you didn't call me 'your majesty'. I get enough of that.'

Clary laughed and soon enough she was talking with Jace like with an old friend. Clary missed that. She talked to her boys, of course, and a lot too but they were always contradicting each other or her, and their favourite hobby seemed to be arguing. Jace had his brother but he ran after girls a lot, so talking to Clary was a dream. They liked the same thing, shared the same sense of humour… before they knew it they had already danced many dances and ate a lot of food. Jace proposed a walk in the gardens but as he was leading her to the doors a high pitched shriek cut through the air.

'Clary! Is that you! Oh, now you've done it.'

'Bloody hell' Clary said with a strained smile, gaining a few gasps from the people around her. Maureen appeared in front of her, Maia and Jessamine in toll. Maia was busy eating an éclair and Jessamine seemed bored to death. But Maureen was fuming.

'How dare…how could…' she seemed at a loss of words. 'Where did you get the dress? You stole it, didn't you, you filthy wretch!?' People turned around to see what the commotion was about. The band stopped playing.

'No, I didn't steal it' Clary said, glaring at her mother.

'After all we've done for you, you disobey me _like this_? You stupid, stupid girl. You are a disgrace!' Maureen screamed. 'You're just a servant! Just a servant!' The guests around gasped. Jace loosened his grip on Clary's wrist from shock. A servant?

All around Clary people burst into whispers.

'A servant?'

'So she _stole_ the dress'

'How terrible'

'How dare she even touch the prince?'

'She's probably diseased'

'Cursed'

'Ugly'

'Idiot'

Clary wanted to scream at the guests to shut up, but her eyes caught the sight of the clock. Ten to three. Time to go.

'Wow.' Clary said, looking around. 'Look at you. You're so shallow that it's no wonder the prince can't find a bloody wife among the high borns' the ladies gasped. Someone fainted. Clary ran.

Out of the doors, ignoring the yells of the guests, screams of the guards, screech of Maureen, the single 'CLARISSA!' from Jace. Everything. She ran and it felt like the single, biggest, most awesome act of defiance ever. Clary sped down the long stairs. If she had kept the black heels she would have lost one, but she had her checked trainers and they stayed intact on her feet. Simon grabbed the doors of the golden carriage and opened them very quickly, letting Clary hop in. Then they were off.

The gates were ordered to slam shut but that didn't stop the golden carriage and neither did the hordes of guards riding behind it. Time did.

There was a single curse from Ragnor and suddenly Clary was sitting on the floor in her ugly, plain brown dress. Her hair tumbled down on her shoulders and everything went back to normal. She was now sitting in the middle of the road with a pumpkin, and a handful of tiny boys.

'Hide' Clary hissed at them as the guards stopped their horses, seized her up, and sped back towards the castle. Her glamorous escape was for nought. But instead of taking her to the king or to the cells, the guards led her up loads of stairs, to a silver door. They opened it and shoved her inside. Jace turned around, relief washing over his features at the sight of Clary. He didn't even acknowledge the peasant outfit, he just hugged her tightly.

'I thought they wouldn't catch you' he whispered. Clary pushed him away.

'What is wrong with you? You know me one day and you decide to send a pursuit after me?' Clary asked angrily. Jace blinked and bit his lip, before looking her straight in the eye.

'I want to marry you.'

Silence.

'Hell no.'

'Clarissa…'

'My names not Clarissa Velasquez' Clary snapped. 'My name is Clary Fray. And I will not be queen and rule those idiots and sit on a throne and look pretty.'

Jace smiled.

'Then let's run away.'

'What?'

'Let's take a carriage, get away from here. Live together, be happy. Be free.' Jace took Clary's hand and kissed it gently. Clary smiled.

'This is the single best idea I have heard all day, your majesty.' Clary grinned. The next day they were sitting in a carriage. Jace wore normal clothes; Clary wore a normal, middle class dress. They both had a suitcase each. Jace went to talk with the driver one last time, and make sure he would keep it a secret where and why the two ran away. Clary discreetly opened her suitcase and her boys peered up at her. They gave her a quick wave before closing the suitcase, so they wouldn't be discovered. Clary rolled her dress up slightly to smile absently at the checked trainers she got from Magnus and Catarina before Jace's golden hair popped from around the doors of the carriage.

'The driver is asking where we would like to go.'

Clary thought for a second, but only for a second.

'I hear Peru is nice at this time of the year.'

888

'And they lived happily ever after.'

Magnus smiled.

'Did you like the story?' Alec asked. Magnus nodded.

'So they decided to run away?'

'Yes. To follow their dreams.'

'What happened to them later?'

Alec shrugged. 'I don't know. But I like to think they were as happy and free as they wanted to be.' Magnus sighed in content.

'Me too' He ran the story over in his head. 'Oh, it's dark already. Let's go get dinner.' Magnus got up and brushed off his trousers before extending his hand towards Alec. Alec put his small hand in his and let Magnus pull him up. But the king didn't let go of his hand, all the way until they reached the dining hall.

It wasn't until hours later that Alec and Magnus got back to their bedroom. But Magnus was relentless and couldn't stop thinking about the story Alec told him. He couldn't help but want to hear more so he requested for Alec to tell him another on.

'Okay' Alec said with a smile, lying down on the bed. Magnus lay next to him and they stared at the ceiling. And the Alec started telling his story.

888

Once upon a time in a kingdom far, far away, in a land of roses and rivers, there lived a queen and a king. The king and queen wanted to have a child so much but they couldn't. When they thought they would never have one however, the queen became pregnant and gave birth to a healthy baby girl. She was a very beautiful girl and the royal couple rejoiced, inviting everyone from the kingdom for the christening party. Three warlocks, the princess's fairy godparents, came too, to give the baby gifts.

'Little Clarissa' Catarina said, smiling at the wide-eyed child. 'I give you the gift of art, so you may brighten up anyone's day with a lovely painting.' She clicked her fingers and the charm was done.

'Clarissa' Ragnor stepped forward and took the baby from Catarina. 'I give you the gift of love, so you may always find in friends and family.' He kissed the top of the baby's head and the charm was done. He passed the princess to the final warlock carefully.

'Clary!' Magnus cried happily. 'I can call her Clary, right? Clarissa is a very long name. Hello, little Clary. Aren't you a pretty one?' Magnus laughed when Clary patted his cheek with her tiny hand. 'What gift shall we give you, hmmm?' Magnus pretended to think. 'Ah! I know! I'll give you…'

But in that moment all the lights blew out and the doors were thrown open. The most evil witch in the land entered. She was so beautiful not one guard drew a sword on her and she sent them a charming smile, fluffing up her perfect blonde curls.

'Your majesties!' She cried, throwing her arms wide. 'I do not know if the invitation got lost in the mail or if you simply forgot to invite me.' She smiled, seeing the terror of the king and queen. 'Ah, yes. Thought it was the second one. You know, that is actually very rude.' Her eyes turned to princess Clary.

'Ah, our little baby' the witch smiled, reaching out to her. Magnus took an angry step back, clutching the baby to him.

'Leave, Camille. Now' He snapped.

'So unpleasant, Magnus' Camille smiled again. 'I only want to give the baby her gift.'

With a snap the baby flew from Magnus's arms and into Camille's. The warlocks all stepped forward to retrieve the baby but found themselves unable to move.

'Little Clary, little Clary' Camille laughed. 'Such a ridiculous name. Such ridiculous gifts, too.' She shook her head. 'Don't worry. Mine's better. I give you the gift of death. When you turn sixteen you will prick your finger on a needle and die.' Camille touched Clary's face and the charm was done. She tossed the baby back at Magnus as the queen burst into tears.

'Enjoy your daughter while you can. Ta!' The doors slammed shut behind Camille.

'Magnus!' The queen cried.

'I know. I know' Magnus looked at the baby in his arms. 'I'm sorry, your majesties, I can't take the curse off. That damn Camille is too strong. I'll alter it as much as I can though.' Magnus took a deep breath and concentrated. 'When you turn sixteen and prick your finger you will not die but fall asleep. Not for a hundred days but until your true love kisses you.' Magnus clicked his fingers and blue sparks exploded around his fingers and the charm was done. Magnus smiled as Clary laughed at the blue sparks.

'You like that, huh?' he whispered, hugging her. 'You'll be fine, little princess.'

888

Magnus waited impatiently for Alec to continue but Alec fell silent. Magnus realised that Alec was dozing off. He grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and shook him awake.

'Alec, come one! Was the princess fine then?' He asked frantically.

'Make it up, your majesty' Alec mumbled, touching Magnus's hand gently to stop the shaking.

'No! Tell me!' Magnus snapped. Alec put a hand to his cheek, calming him down. 'In the morning, your majesty. Promise' and he fell asleep. Magnus groaned and rubbed his temples. He blew the candles out and gathered Alec in his arms, hugging him to his body before letting his eyes drift shut.

**So, like before, if you have any ideas for a fairy tale you want with a pairing tell me in the reviews! I'm sorry this is Clace again :p it's just kinda the order I planned it out in. Anyway, please review, or you'll be executed. Jk, jk XD**

**Dream on. **


	3. Sweeter tongue has sharpest tooth

**Hi guys! I'm back! (cheering in the distance). So here's the next 'instalment' of this story, I hope you enjoy it. I'd really like to thank my reviewers for supporting me, you guys are awesome! Jesustakedawheel - Kum baja to you too brother/sister (is 'Kum baja to you too' a thing?), Guest - yes, they are gay. **Daime Guiral **Magnus being harsh was the point :P and same, girl, same. **hellosweetpea **thank you for the idea, thanks to you we will have two the little mermaid fairy tales though I imagine they will be...quite different. Your name reminds me of Sucker Punch (If you have not watched, you have not lived). **manibarilo **I love how you're all about trust and friendship because it is so important. Definitely shoving that in there. And thank you everyone else who checked out this story! Enjoy! **

Magnus was angry at himself. So, so angry. He couldn't believe his bride was still alive. It made him mad but he just couldn't force himself to kill Alec before he finished his story. It wasn't his fault he wanted to hear more. Magnus swore to himself he would let Alec finish his story about the little girl and execute him in the morning. Yet Magnus's mood stayed sour as a lemon because just the thought of killing his husband sent a pang through Magnus's heart. He never felt that so much in pain, except for the time where he ordered his first husband executed. He watched his brides die with cold eyes, his carelessness scaring him. He was changing into a monster, his heart was freezing over, and he was throwing lives away by the handful.

Magnus decided to test Alec. If he didn't pass, he'd die. If he did…Magnus didn't know. Maybe he'd die anyway.

Alec was already waiting for him in the room when Magnus entered that evening. Instead of lying down though Magnus sat cross-legged on the floor. Being close to the blue eyed boy made him feel strange. Alec gave the king one questioning look before Magnus asked him to continue the story.

888

That same night Magnus, Catarina and Ragnor took the princess away, to a place that not even the king and queen knew about, to hide her from any needle in reach. And so sixteen years passed and Clary grew into a beautiful woman. She was innocent and happy. She never left the forest she lived in with the three warlocks. She didn't know she was a princess with a terrible curse. She was a happy carefree spirit. Ignorance is bliss.

'Magnus you idiot, where'd Clary go?' Catarina called from outside their little cottage, while pulling the washing down from the trees where they were drying in the summer sun.

'Hmmm?' Magnus had dozed off by the window. 'She went to play with Ragnor. If she gets lost blame the damn lizard.'

Meanwhile Ragnor and Clary were playing hide and seek deeper in the woods. Clary had just spotted a great hiding place in the hollow of a tree, farther away than she usually went, when an arrow shot past her and lodged into the bark of the oak next to her. Clary didn't know what an arrow was so she grabbed it and ran in the direction where it came from, inspecting the thin, sharp object as her feet pounded on the forest floor. From behind a tree she spotted a person. Her only friends ever were the three warlocks and the boy took her breath away. He had golden hair and matching eyes, a straight posture and a triumphant smile. Clary found herself smiling back at him even though he couldn't see her. Until she stepped on a twig and it broke with a snap. The boy aimed his arrow at the place where Clary hid.

'Come out!' The boy called, ready to shoot whatever wild animal had snuck up on him. Clary, unaware how dangerous the weapon was, stepped from behind the tree with a curious glint in her eye. The boy lowered his bow in a daze.

'W-who are you?' He stammered.

'Me? I'm Clary. Who are you?' Clary made her way to the boy carelessly and snatched the bow from his hands, inspecting it carefully, turning the wood in her small, skilful hands and squinting at strange markings carved along it.

'I'm Prince Jace.'

'What's this?'

'A bow.'

'I've never seen one' Clary said in awe. 'What's a prince?'

'A successor to the throne.' Jace said, trying to get his bow back. Clary laughed and handed it to its rightful owner.

'You're funny' she said with a smile. Then she turned on her heel and started making her way back to her cottage. The prince caught up with her and grabbed her wrist.

'Wait!' She looked at him, blinking her big innocent eyes. 'Are you…um…living in the woods?'

_'__And remember, if you ever meet anyone, don't talk to them. And don't tell anyone you live here'_ Magnus had warned her once.

Clary was confused as to what to do, so instead of speaking again she ran away. She was fast, way faster than the prince thanks to sixteen years spent living in the forest she roamed every day. She came back to the cottage a little breathless. The three warlocks were already panicking and when they found her Catarina gave her a long lecture on not going so far away by herself.

'You could have bumped into someone!' Catarina finished.

'Sorry' Clary mumbled before walking into the cottage, as casually as she could, and placing the arrow she didn't return to the prince underneath her bed. The prince might have been a good friend to her, under different circumstances, but she would never see him again so it didn't matter.

That night Clary dreamt that she travelled around a strange world with a boy of golden hair and golden eyes.

Months flew past and finally it was the day of Clary's seventeenth birthday. For some reason Clary didn't understand Catarina, Ragnor and Magnus seemed on edge that day. They wished her happy birthday; they baked a cake; they placed a flower crown atop her head and spun her and danced with her while Magnus (quite terribly) played his charango. But when they thought Clary could see the warlocks exchanged nervous glances and their smiles weren't fully real.

When it was time to sleep they seemed to relax and Clary went to sleep in the room she shared with Catarina while the warlocks played poker in the kitchen. Clary rolled over in her bed but she couldn't fall asleep. Finally, with a soft groan, she reached underneath her bed to retrieve her arrow. But she realised with a jolt it was an arrow no more; it was a long, thin needle like object, much larger than what Catarina used to sew clothes. Clary twirled it in her hands absently, her eyes finally falling shut. Suddenly there was a sharp, short pain in her finger and she looked up to see that she had pricked her finger.

Her head hurt. She blinked, her vision going fuzzy. Shadows seemed to gather at the edges of the room. A woman's laughter carried on the wind, quiet and evil. Clary gasped for breath and tried to call for the warlocks, but her voice was gone. She fell on the floor in an attempt to crawl to the doors. With one final gasp her eyes fell shut and her breathing slowed – Clary was asleep.

Catarina wept over Clary's sleeping body, now placed on her bed. She looked so peaceful. She looked dead. Ragnor hugged Catarina close. Magnus paced the room angrily, racking his brain for someone – anyone – to break the curse. But Magnus had been stupid – by hiding Clary away they had limited her contact with people. There was no 'true love' for Clary. The love she had for the warlocks could not break the curse. With heads hung low the warlocks brought the princess back to the castle and let her parents cry over her body. There was no prince to save her – the only one Clary ever met, Prince Jace, was far, far away. He sometimes wondered who that lady from the forest was, but he married and had children and ruled his kingdom and he never searched for Clary, because it was not a fairytale. It was reality.

After years and years, the queen and king died, unhappily. The three warlocks left, not being able to bear the guilt even though it wasn't really their fault. A new king got chosen and out of respect he put the forever seventeen year old princess in a beautiful coffin and buried her underneath a beautiful chapel.

But Clary was not unhappy for she was forever to stay in a dream in which she was free and in love with a golden haired boy – a dream in which she went to many places and hid a secret in her suitcase. A dream where she lived a life she never got a chance to live.

'That's it' Alec shrugged sadly. Magnus stared at him in disbelief.

'But how come the first girl got to live happily ever after, and this one didn't!? It's not fair!'

'Sometimes life isn't fair.' Alec smiled at Magnus. 'Besides, this girl had a much better life in her dream state. She got to live her life. She was a sleeping beauty forever. Think about it – if a prince had woke her up she would have lived confined in a palace, quietly and humbly, have children and die, probably never really knowing what happiness was…kind of like us, right?'

Magnus ran his hands through his hair in frustration and gave Alec an annoyed look.

'Tell me another story' he snapped. 'Not a princess story. I feel sorry for that poor girl. Make up someone else.'

'Where's the please?' Alec laughed. Magnus sighed and shifted a bit on the carpet.

'Please'

Once upon a time in a kingdom far, far away, in a land of danger and love there lived a girl. The girl lived in a small cottage at the edge of the town, next to the woods, with her mother. The girl was a bit of a wild spirit.

'You know, Cleophas, that girl of yours is sure to bring trouble one day' people used to say. When her daughter was starting to get particularly rebellious Cleophas would send her into the woods saying 'Maia, go to your grandmother's house and take her some of our fresh bread and juice.' Maia would grumble because she didn't like her grandmother – she was a mean, strict woman with wrinkled hands and tufts of grey hair. When Maia was eleven she stole some of her grandmother's best red material and made herself a cape. At first people called her 'Little red riding hood' but later on it was just 'that bloody Maia. Can someone please keep her in check?'. If Maia had any money she would have left that pesky little town long ago.

The same day that Maia slapped the son of the mare for trying to get his hands on her (which no one believed), her mother sent her to her grandmother. Maia grabbed her red cape, flung it over her clothes, grabbed the basket her mother prepared and was off. As soon as the trees grew larger and the sun shone less through the canopies Maia knew she was in the darker part of the woods, which meant…

'Hi, Maia! What did you do now?' came a voice from behind the tree and a boy peered out. Well, he wasn't _all_ boy. From his sandy hair popped up a pair of ears and a tail brushed the leaves at the boy's feet. He wore a black cape over a white shirt and dark trousers.

'Hi Jordan' Maia smiled at the wolf.

'So what did you do?' Jordan asked, falling in step with her. Jordan was wanted for his father's crimes – killing and injuring many people and aiding The Last Witch, who hid so far away in the forest no one could find her. It was believed he captured innocent children for her but Jordan's father was long gone and so his crimes fell onto the young wolf's shoulders.

'I slapped the mare's son. Could you believe that idiot wanted to kiss me?'

Jordan laughed.

'I wonder what would happen to me if I tried to kiss you' Jordan winked at Maia. She rolled her eyes and readjusted her cape.

'Since we're on the topic when are you going to say yes to my marriage proposal?' Jordan asked.

'Um, never. I'm not marrying you' Maia said casually. Jordan pouted.

'How can you reject all this?' He gestured to himself.

'It takes a ridiculous amount of self control' Maia said sarcastically. 'C'mon. Gotta get to the old hag.'

'You don't like your family much, do you?'

'Nah. Do you like yours?'

'Nope.'

They walked for a while in silence. Jordan took Maia's basket and carried it for her and after a while, he held her hand. It was normal for Maia – she had known Jordan since he was a little wolf. He was a cry baby back then. He wasn't a cry baby anymore.

'Ah, look, there's the hag's cottage!' Maia sa…

'Alec! C'mon, don't fall asleep!' Magnus pleaded but Alec was already snoring. Magnus groaned and extinguished his candle. He changed into his bed clothes. He was determined to be mad at Alec so he moved him to the other side of the bed and slept with his back to him. Somewhere in the night his will power broke and he hugged Alec, thinking it would be nice if he could retain himself from cheating on him for a little while.

**There ya have it! Review, review, review! (sorry for the bad ending xD)**

**Dream on **


	4. Loosing our way is the most cruel thing

**Hiya guys! Can I just say how impressed I am by you guys? I was seriously expecting everyone to whine and be all like 'NO! sleeping beauty should have had a happy ending! That was shit' but y'all understood the meaning so well and you were all like how she was happy and how ignorance is bliss. So thank you guys 3 And thank you for being so supportive and waiting for me to upload the stories ;) x oh, and **hellosweetpea **you HAVE TO watch Sucker Punch then :P x Enjoy!**

The next day Magnus decided to trial Alec in secret. He asked around where his husband would be in the early evening and upon hearing he would be in the North Wing, learning the country's history, he grabbed Jace. Jace was a member of Magnus's harem, which he never used. Despite having many husbands Magnus never spent the night with anyone from the Harem – those people were his most trusted friends, and since Jace was voted the most handsome, Magnus decided the job was right for him. Magnus decided to send in Jace to see Alec and seduce him. Deep in his heart Magnus didn't want to go through with the plan in fear that Alec would give in to Jace's charms – well, he probably would, but Magnus had grown to like Alec. Shaking his head in dismay he sent Jace in and watched from around the corner, hidden in the shadows.

'So you're Magnus's little prince' Jace said slowly, approaching the table in the middle of the room Alec sat in alone, studying huge history books. Jace smiled seductively.

'Ah, yes' Alec looked up and smiled. 'And you are…?'

'Handsome' Jace winked at the boy. Alec laughed and shook his head.

'I meant your name'

'Oh, I know what you meant' Jace said, his smile dropping away. He drew his hand up Alec's shoulder. The dark haired boy froze.

'What are you doing?' he asked.

'Having a bit of fun. Relax; the king isn't going to know.' Jace said, pulling Alec to his feet and kissing him hard on the mouth.

Alec pushed him away and stumbled backwards until he was pressed against the wall. Jace approached him.

'Come on, your majesty, I know you want it' Jace said. Alec gazed up at him in fear. Jace started kissing down his neck. Alec tried to push him away but the other boy was too strong.

'Get off or I'll scr-' Alec's protests were cut off when Jace connected their lips together again. Jace's hand wandered to Alec's shirt and he started undoing his buttons one by one. Tears gathered in Alec's eyes. He didn't want this.

With a last boost of strength he shoved Jace away.

'Magnus!' Alec cried, tears pouring down his cheeks.

Magnus snapped. Seeing Jace kiss his husband so passionately send him over the edge. He wanted to snap Jace's neck, even though he was the one who ordered him to do what he was doing. But hearing Alec scream for him was the last straw. He stepped from behind the column and snapped at Jace. Jace bowed his head slightly and left hurriedly. Alec opened his previously tightly shut eyes and looked up at Magnus. In a split second Alec had his arms around Magnus's stomach and his head buried in his chest. Magnus hugged him back. Alec sobbed into his chest and Magnus could make out one sentence, repeated over and over 'I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…'

Magnus wanted to slap himself. The poor boy was nearly raped and he thought it was his own fault.

'It's okay. You're okay' Magnus whispered, dropping a kiss on Alec's forehead. He picked Alec up and carried him back to their bedroom, where they lay on the bed in silence, Magnus stroking Alec's hair while he calmed down.

'Want me to continue the story?' Alec asked after what seemed like hours.

'If you feel like you can' Magnus said.

'I think It'll make both of us feel better' Alec laughed.

'Yeah' Magnus smiled.

* * *

><p>…id.<p>

'Yeah, you're right. It looks even more run down than last time' Jordan said, inspecting the small cottage from a distance. It was made from dark wood with a straw roof and wilting flowers running around. Maia's grandmother, Imogen, moved out of the town after she found out her husband was having an affair and lived in the woods ever since.

'Let's go see my grandma' Maia grumbled.

'Yay' Jordan put his fist in the air with a miserable expression.

Hand in hand the girl and the wolf made their way to the doors of the cottage. As soon as they entered Jordan wrinkled his nose. Maia put her hands on her hips and raised and eyebrow.

'Okay, is it just me or does this place reek of-'

'Decay' Jordan interrupted her, wandering farther into the cottage, to one of the other two rooms – Imogen's bedroom.

'Oh shit' Jordan swore when both he and Maia entered the room. Where Imogen should have been was a human skeleton, bits of flesh still hanging off the bones. The bed sheets underneath it were stained with dark liquid – dried blood. Maia covered her mouth with her hand and ran into the other room, throwing up into the sink. Jordan came running after her and rubbed her back gently, passing her a handkerchief.

'Are you okay?' Jordan asked. Maia looked up at him. She had tears in her eyes. 'Hey, it's alright.' Jordan pulled her into a hug.

'It was a wolf' Maia whispered. 'I didn't like her much but no one deserves to be eaten…' she shivered. Jordan pulled away and put her red cape around her more tightly. Maia inhaled sharply out of nowhere and grabbed Jordan by the shoulders.

'Jordan, they'll think it was you!' she said quickly. 'You have to go.'

'No' Jordan's eyes went hard. 'It wasn't me so I shouldn't have to leave. I'll tell them, Maia, they'll believe me…'

'No they won't' Maia shook her head. 'They hate you. They hate anything that's different – they hate me too.'

There was a silence. Jordan hugged Maia again.

'Come with me' he whispered.

'What?' Maia asked, surprised.

'Let's get out of here. You always said you hated it here. Now you have a chance to be free. And… I love you Maia, you know that. I won't leave without you'

'Now that's blackmail' Maia whispered, blushing, but she hugged Jordan tightly. 'Okay, I'll come with you.'

Jordan smiled at her and leaned down towards her.

'Ew, it stinks' came a female voice from the other room. Jordan and Maia exchanged panicked looks.

'What did you expect?' another voice, this one male, asked.

'Yeah, but it does stink. C'mon, let's find out who made this mess, catch them and go home. I bet it was that wolf kid of that Child Killer' a third voice said.

'Hunters' Jordan mouthed at Maia. The girl nodded. Together they peered into the other room.

Inside were the black clad figures, with long billowing cloaks and revolvers, hand guns and carbines strapped across their backs and belts. There was one girl with curly red hair. There was a black ribbon cutting across her forehead and a silver gun gleaming in her hand. There were two boys with her – the one with white blonde hair had a dagger in his hand and he was flipping it lazily. The other one, with golden hair this time, had a carbine aimed at nothing in particular.

'Wolf, wolf, come out wherever you are' the white haired boy called.

'That only works in cartoons, Sebastian' the other boy said.

'Would you two shut _up_? The beast could still be lurking here somewhere.' The girl snapped.

'Sorry Clary' the boys said together, before they started mouthing insults at each other.

'Jordan' Maia whispered. 'Get out of the back door. I'll distract them for a while. Rendezvous at the big oak tree, 'kay?'

'No' Jordan said. 'I'm the guy; I'm supposed to protect _you_.'

'Don't be a sexist pig' Maia said with a smile. 'I can kick ass by myself, thank you very much.' Jordan sighed.

'I know you can. Don't be long' he kissed her forehead.

Maia got up, brushed herself off, did her best 'scared girl' impression and walked out.

'E-excuse me...' she whispered. The heads of the hunters turned towards her. The girl walked up to her.

'Who are you?'

'T-that's my grandma…the wolf…' Maia shivered.

'It's okay. You're safe now' the golden haired boy rubbed her back comfortingly. Out of the corner of her eye Maia saw Jordan sneak out.

'I didn't know if the wolf was still here so I hid…'

'And it didn't find you?' The blond boy's eyebrows shot up.

'Jace, enough' Clary snapped. 'She's been through too much. Do you live far away?'

Maia shook her hair.

'The village next to the woods. My mother must be worried… I should go to her' Maia said, starting to walk towards the doors.

'Wait' Sebastian said, putting an arm out in front of her. He sniffed the air around her. 'You smell like a wolf.' He eyed her suspiciously. 'Are you sure you didn't see a wolf here somewhere?'

'N-no' Maia shook her head, her dark braids flying everywhere.

'Okay, we'll take you to the town hall' Jace said. 'They will want you statement, and probably for you to answer some questions and-'

Fast as a lightning bolt Maia kicked Sebastian in the crotch and when he doubled over she grabbed one of his guns. She whirled round, shot Jace in the leg, then Clary. She pocketed the gun and bolted. She ran faster than ever, her boots thumping on the ground, her red cape billowing behind her like a curtain of blood. She made it to the oak and fell into Jordan's arms.

'What took you so long? I was about to go find you' he said, hugging her tightly. Maia grinned.

'Just a little complication. So, do you know where we're going?'

'I might have a friend around this joint' Jordan winked and they disappeared into the woods. The village never heard of them again, and they blessed the gods for taking the two biggest nuisances away from them.

In the next town over, three black clad figures were putting up 'Wanted: Maia Roberts' and 'Wanted: Wolf Jordan' posters on every wall they saw. But it's not like they could be found.

* * *

><p>Magnus laughed.<p>

'That was a great story' he said.

'Why, thank you' Alec laughed.

'I wish I could run away like them sometimes.' Magnus said dreamily before turning to Alec again. 'We still have time, and I'm not tired. Tell me another one.'

'As you wish your majesty' Alec said, shifting a bit to be more comfortable. He thought for a few seconds before he begun.

Once upon a time in a kingdom far, far away, in a land of secrets and betrayal, there lived a family. The family consisted of a mother, a father and two children.

The father's name was Robert and he worked day and night for his family to have at least something to eat, because they were poor. But Robert hated the life and he often didn't come home for the night. Than for a few days. The children knew one day he wouldn't come back at all.

The mother wasn't really the mother – she was Robert's second wife, Michaela. She was cruel, mean and selfish. She hated the children.

And the children…well, they weren't really children anymore. And they hated her back.

Alexander was fifteen, but with poor health, so he couldn't work much. He did things around the house – cooked, cleaned…

His sister Isabelle was thirteen and she was a real beauty. Her step mother urged her to find a rich husband but Isabelle thought herself too young and she didn't want to leave her brother behind. Sometimes it felt like them two against the whole world.

One day after Robert set off to work, Isabelle's and Alexander's step mother made them put on their capes.

'We're going to the woods. To gather some mushrooms' Michaela said, disappearing into the kitchen to fetch the baskets.

'To gather mushrooms my ass' Isabelle whispered to her brother.

'Last time when we went to 'gather mushrooms' we both nearly fell off a cliff' Alexander said.

'And the time before that when we went to 'gather mushrooms' she left us in a cave and we nearly starved' Isabelle agreed. They sighed.

'Alexander, what if she tries to get rid of us again?' Isabelle whispered, fear evident in her big, brown eyes. Alexander ruffled her hair.

'It's okay, here,' he took out the handful of old, dirty ribbons Michaela once got for Isabelle. Isabelle hated them. 'We'll use these to mark our way.' Alexander said.

And so once they set out and while Michaela stomped her way through the woods, flipping her golden hair over her shoulder once in a while. Every twenty steps Alexander would tie a piece of the ribbon on a branch. Eventually Michaela ordered Alexander to start a fire and said she would go to look for more mushrooms. When night fell Isabelle bit her lip. It had been hours but Michaela had not come back.

'Come, we will find our way back' Alexander took Isabelle's hand and led her down the forest. It took them ages to find the ribbons but when the sun started to rise they finally found their cottage.

'Yo, we're back' Isabelle said when the shocked Michaela opened the doors.

'Is there food?' Alec peered into the cottage. Michaela grasped her shirt.

'Oh, I was so worried!' she cried.

'Spare the bullshit' Isabelle said and she and her brother walked into the cottage. Michaela grumbled a string of rude names directed at Isabelle before slamming the doors shut.

* * *

><p>'The end' Alec said.<p>

'Whaaaaaaaaat? No way, that was horrible! I don't want them to stay with the stupid parents. C'mon' Magnus shook Alec. Alec laughed.

'Well what do you want me to do?'

'Make them go on an adventure' Magnus said solemnly.

'You're like a child' Alec laughed, ruffling Magnus's black hair.

'They're only children! They can't stay with their horrible parents!' Magnus said passionately. Alec dissolved into giggles.

'Let me guess? Tomorrow' Magnus smirked.

'Yeah. I need time to think about the story' Alec said. He leaned up and pecked Magnus on the cheek. 'Goodnight'

**There ya go ;) as always, let me know if you guys want any particular ship/fairytale and I'll do my best! I love you all so much! Review!**

**Dream on**

**ps. props if you realised Michaela was a gender bend Michael Wayland :P **


	5. One bite and all your dreams come true

**Hi guys! Here's the next chapter! Can I just say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and fav'd this story, you guys are amazing. **ClutzQueen ***high five* for not making you cry xD Grrrrr damn it, I just got your review before I posted this and I already started a Snow White fanfic but that is a great idea with Emma and all, so if I'm out of idea I'll definately use it! Thanks girl x Meeeeeee, I'll try to do more Clace fanfics. Your whole review, with the 'swearing', made me grin from ear to ear. Thank you so much honey! So this update is for you! And I love you too x And I could keep thanking you for the whole day, so on with the story. (ps. THANK YOU EVERYONE!)**

The next day King Magnus's fear was back. Yes, he had ordered Jace to try and get with Alec to see how he would react and Alec didn't even show a tiny bit of being interested in Jace, but that might have been because Jace was being too forward. And what if Alec already had someone on the side? With those dark thoughts clouding Magnus's head, the king made his way to his Harem and plucked out Raphael Santiago, another one of his more trusted men.

'As you wish, your majesty' Raphael said, rubbing his temple after Magnus explained the plan to him. 'But this is stupid'

'Thanks, Raphael' Magnus said, patting the younger boy on the head. He had always felt a brotherly love for Raphael, ever since he discovered that Raphael had been in love with his brother, Ragnor. Ragnor was happy with his wife and so Raphael admired him with afar and served as a good friend to him. After Ragnor's wife ran away Raphael tried to comfort him as best as he could and after Ragnor took his life, Raphael had been heartbroken and depressed for as long as Magnus. Magnus had started taking care of him, taking him on walks, bringing him little presents. It seemed as if Raphael was the only one who understood his grief.

Likewise, Raphael helped Magnus with his own sadness and loved talking with the king. Because of how close they were, Raphael wasn't afraid of speaking his mind in front of the king.

Nonetheless, he would do what the king asked him, not because it was an order from his ruler but a request from a friend.

'You're Alec, right?' Alec looked up to meet the dark eyes of a boy. He looked to be younger than Alec with dark hair and dark eyes. 'Do you mind if I join you?' the boy gestured to the space next to Alec, where her was leaning against a tree and reading a book.

'Not at all' Alec smiled. 'My name is Alexander – though you obviously know that.'

'I'm Raphael Santiago. It's nice to meet you, my prince' Raphael smiled. 'What are you reading?' Raphael asked, plopping down next to Alec and smoothing out his uniform, the one everyone in Magnus's Harem wore – a blue silk shirt with golden trim and dark pants.

'Oh, a history book the professor – Hodge Starkweather – gave me. It's really boring though' Alec laughed. Raphael joined him.

'So, are you a servant? Not to be a rude, or anything.' Alec asked Raphael.

'Oh, no, I'm from King Magnus's Harem' Raphael said casually. Alec paled and his mouth fell open.

'M-Magnus has a h-harem? Filled with…people he s-s-s-sleeps with?' Alec stumbled over his words.

'Well, that's the idea anyway. But he never slept with anyone there.' Raphael paused and Alec laughed nervously, relief visible on his face. 'Magnus is kind, you know. He's just heartbroken, and troubled and sad. He treats us all so kindly, but we can't give him what his husband can give him – all the love in the world.' Raphael looked at Alec. 'So it's your job to make him happy.'

Alec blushed and smiled slightly.

'Don't worry. I will make him happy' he said.

'Good' Raphael smiled. 'So, how's your lessons?'

'Oh, you know…'

Raphael walked through the palace corridor, his shoes clicking against the marble floor, when a hand reached out and yanked him behind a column.

'Magnus, stop sneaking around, it's your palace' Raphael said, slightly annoyed.

'Sorry, sorry' Magnus said quickly. 'So, how did it go? Did you kiss him? Did he kiss you back? Did he say he wanted to go further? I bet he did. Oh God, okay, please don't tell me you didn't do it with him!' Magnus gushed. Raphael put his hand over Magnus's mouth and glared at the king.

'We only talked'

'Oh that's good' Magnus said. 'Wait, WHAT!? Did you not hear anything I said to you before!? You were supposed to…'

'I know what I was supposed to do' Raphael interrupted him. 'Magnus you have to stop being paranoid. I talked with him and it's clear – he loved you. He's not going to cheat on you. Why haven't you slept with him yet? Why haven't you even kissed him?'

Magnus was dumbfounded.

'Well, I was planning on but then he started telling me all those stories… I don't want to scare him, or anything. I mean, he's so young and…'

'Precisely, and you know what probably scares him more than his first time? The threat of death looming over his head.'

'Yes, but if I tell him I won't kill him, he'll just go and cheat on me' Magnus said defensively.

'Are you serious? Magnus that was the first husband. All the other ones – well, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't have cheated on you if you gave them a chance.'

'Cheating is what killed my brother' Magnus said through his teeth. Raphael froze like every time anyone mentioned Ragnor. He lowered his head.

'Ragnor killed himself.' He whispered. He balled his hands into fists.

'Look Magnus, Alec said he'll make you happy. Just give him a chance' Raphael said and hurried away.

Alec stretched and smiled. He had just left the baths and he felt warm from all the hot water. And slightly light headed. He walked up many stairs to his and Magnus' chambers to find his husband already there.

'Oh, hello your majesty'

'Hi, Alec' Magnus said, getting off his bed. Alec froze when he felt Magnus' arms go around him. 'How was your day?' Magnus asked innocently, his breath tickling Alec's ear. Alec relaxed in his arms and turned to face Magnus.

'Why didn't you tell me about your brother?' Alec asked gently. Magnus blinked and stepped back.

'I-I didn't think it was important…for you to know.' He said.

'I'm your husband. I should know about things like that.' Alec said, a little angrily. 'And I should know you have a harem as well.'

'Are you jealous?' Magnus asked.

'Not jealous. Angry…and sad, that you don't trust me with things like that.' Alec said, looking away. Magnus took his hand and tugged him to sit on the bed.

'Tell me about you' he requested. Alec looked confused.

'What do you want me to tell you about?'

'Everything'

'Um, okay. My name is Alexander Lightwood, I'm twenty years old. I'm the son of Advisor Lightwood, I have a little sister. Um, I like to read, I'm terrible at dancing and I like talking to you.' Alec shrugged with a smile. 'I really can't think of anything else right now.' Magnus gave him a stern look and Alec laughed. 'Okay, you're turn. I want to know about you, too, so I don't have to hear random details of your life from strangers'

'I had a brother' Magnus said after a pause. 'And he killed himself after the love of his life ran away. I have a sister but she left after my brother…ended his life. I haven't seen her for years. I have a Harlem but the people in there are just my friends,' Magnus listed. 'My parents are dead; I killed all my husband's…before.' Magnus trailed off. Alec looked at him with sad eyes.

Magnus looked at him and they stared at each other. Finally Alec smiled and tilted his head, pressing a short kiss to Magnus's lips. The older man looked surprised.

'Thank you' Alec said. After a few seconds Magnus smiled.

'Continue the story from yesterday' Magnus said.

'But mother, we have collected enough mushrooms yesterday' Alexander argued.

'Not enough' Michaela snapped, pulling Alexander and Isabelle by the elbows out of the house. Robert had not returned from town. 'Come now.'

'We don't have any ribbons' Isabelle whispered to Alexander.

'We'll figure something out' Alexander promised. The two made their way through the forest with Michaela stomping in front of them. Eventually the sun started to set and the children's backs hurt from leaning over to pick mushrooms. The forest seemed darker and more menacing.

'We shall start a fire' Michaela said, sending the children to find wood. Soon a small fire was crackling and Alexander and Isabelle warmed themselves by it. They started to doze off and when Alexander jolted awake the night was dark – the fire was nothing more than a few red coals. Michaela was nowhere to be seen. A wolf howled in the darkness. Alexander shook Isabelle awake. Isabelle looked around and started crying.

'How are we going to find our way back?' she wailed. Alexander shushed her and hugged her close.

'The house can't be that far away. Come on' he pulled her to her feet and they started walking through the forest. Many hours later, when the sun was starting to rise, they were both soaked from the rain that had fallen before and filthy from the mud. Their stomach's grumbled and their eyelids dropped but home was still far off and the trees didn't let through a lot of light. A few times Alexander spotted shadows moving in the darkness.

'Alexander…what's that?' Isabelle asked in a small voice, pointing a finger forward. Above the trees rose smoke.

'It's from a chimney! Home must be close by!' Alexander said excitedly and he pulled Isabelle in that direction. But it was not home.

'Oh my God' Alexander whispered. The house they stood in front of was huge, made from cotton candy, chocolate bars, fluorescent sweets and chocolate chip cookies. Isabelle ripped away from her brother and grabbed a handful of whatever from the wall and stuffed it in her mouth. She nearly fell to her knees.

'So good' she mouthed at Alexander. He hesitated but his stomach was getting louder by the second so he followed his sisters lead. The candy was the best he's ever tasted – not that he tasted it very often.

When their stomachs were full, Alexander turned to Isabelle.

'Let's go look for home again' he said and Isabelle nodded happily.

Then a shriek cut through the early morning and the doors to the house burst open, revealing a tall, thin woman with dark hair. She had a multicoloured bandana in her hair and a long, colourful dress. She stared at the portion of her now-eaten wall and shrieked again.

'No! Oh no! My wall! Oh no, you ruined my feng shui! It was colour coded.' She turned to Isabelle and Alexander with an evil spark in her eyes. 'You're going to pay for this.'

Isabelle screamed and with a snap of the woman's hand she shut up. With another snap Isabelle and Alexander rose from the ground and shot into the house together with the woman who kept muttering 'My house! My beautiful, colour co-ordinated house!'

'We're very sorry, please don't kill us' Alexander pleaded, once he and his sister landed on the floor of the house.

'Silence' the woman snapped and stormed out of the room. Isabelle shook against Alexander. Alexander looked around. The house looked quite normal and cosy on the inside – there were white painted windows and many candles casting a warm glow into the room. There was a large double bed in the corner with a patchwork quilt, a table with three chairs and a fireplace with a fire crackling inside happily. The walls were dark wood.

Out of nowhere the doors to the house opened – but it wasn't the woman who returned. It was a young man.

He was dressed in a checked shirt and trousers that fell to his knees and he had a big axe slung over his shoulder. He eyed the children. Isabelle took one look at his tail and the ears popping from his hair and screamed.

The woman came running.

'What? What's going on? Is something on fire?' She asked.

'Who's this?' The man asked, nodding towards the dumbfounded Alexander and his sister.

'Them? They were munching on the house. Can you rebuild the north wall?' she asked.

'Sure' the man shrugged, putting the axe against the wall and leaving the house again.

'W-who are you?' Alexander finally found his breath. The woman sat down in one of the chairs – she seemed to have calmed down.

'My name is Lily and I am a witch. Some call me Witch Lily, others call me a myth. To most I am known as 'The Final Witch''

Alexander nodded slowly.

'We're sorry we ate your house. We were hungry'

Lily waved her hand dismissively.

'That's understandable. Forgive the fact that I overreacted, but I only just finished re-arranging that wall.' She shrugged. 'Why were you hungry?'

'Our step mother abandoned us in the middle of the woods. But we don't have much to eat at home anyway because our father goes drinking a lot and I don't think he's even coming home' Isabelle blurted. Lily stared at them.

'Oh, wow, that's messed up.' She eyed the children. 'Were you looking for you way back home?'

The siblings nodded.

'I see. Are you happy at home?'

Alexander and Isabelle exchanged looks. They shook their heads. Lily smiled.

'How would you like to stay here then, with me and my little family?' she asked. There was a pause.

'Could we?' Isabelle whispered.

'Of course. The more the merrier.'

Alexander grinned.

'Okay'

'Maia! Jordan!' Lily yelled. The man came back inside and a dark skinned woman in a red cape came running down the stairs that rose at the back of the room.

'These are Maia and Jordan. Jordan is a wolf, but he's harmless. Maia is his wife. They are wanted – they're innocent of course – but they came to me begging for help. I was friends with Jordan's father, Bat, once. Anyway, they have been staying with me for more than two years now.'

'Hi' Maia gave a happy wave.

'What are your names?' Jordan asked.

'Isabelle' said Isabelle.

'Alexander' said Alexander.

'Alec and Izzy' Lily clapped her hands happily.

'Welcome home, then' Maia grinned.

Soon both the siblings were bathed and fed, and two more chairs appeared by the table. That night, when Isabelle and Alec went to sleep, they fell asleep with smiles on their faces because they had finally found a home and they had finally found a family.

Magnus was smiling when Alec looked at him. They were laying down on the bed.

'We're a little family like that, right?' Magnus asked softly.

'Yes' Alec said, smiling back.

'Tell another' Magnus pleaded.

'Must I?' Alec groaned. 'My mouth hurts from all the talking.'

'Oh, poor you' Magnus grinned and kissed Alec gently, trailing his kissed down his jaw and neck. Alec giggled and swatted Magnus away playfully.

'Alright, alright'

'Tell one with us'

'Okay' Alec laughed.

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, in a land of snow and gold there lived a woman with her husband. The pair were the king and queen of the kingdom and they wanted a child more than anything. One day, when the queen was sewing, she pricked her finger and as her blood dripped into the snow outside her window, she closed her eyes and wished.

'I wish for a baby with hair as black as night, eyes as golden as corn and a smile as bright as the sun'

Nine months later the queen gave birth to a healthy baby boy with dark hair, gold eyes and a radiant smile. His name was Magnus. A few months afterwards, however, the king went hunting and was killed by a wild boar. A year later the queen remarried.

The new king's name was Ragnor, and he was serious, cold and intelligent. He never liked Magnus, because the boy was adventurous and got into _a lot_ of trouble. So once the queen passed away, things became, well, tense.

''MAGNUS! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT PETS!?' Ragnor screeched. Magnus strolled out of his room, an apologetic smile in place.

'Sorry, your majesty' he said. From behind Ragnor walked out two shaggy, dirty dogs. 'I was going to just feed them but then they ran off and…'

'Get them out of here' Ragnor snapped and Magnus obliged.

'Run free, my darlings!' he said, extending his hand into the horizon and the dogs ran down the hills and out of sight. Magnus trailed himself to his room. He was bored. Nineteen years old and he was only allowed to leave the castle on special occasions, like the festival. He couldn't wait to be king – then, he could do whatever the hell he wanted!

There was a soft knock on Magnus's doors and Magnus's one and only friend, Catarina, the palace doctor, entered.

'Hi, Magnus' she said, not in her usual happy tone but in a saddened one.

'Okay, what did I do now?' Magnus asked from where he was lying down.

'His Majesty…well, his majesty believes it is time for you to settle down'

'Funny, last time I checked you weren't the king's messenger' Magnus said. Catarina sighed.

'He asked me to tell you this because you'd probably rather hear it from a friend' Catarina took a deep breath 'you're getting married'

Magnus's mouth fell open.

'What?'

'His majesty found you a bride' Catarina's voice started off happy but it trailed off into sadness. 'I'm sorry, Magnus'

'Aw, hell no!' Magnus said. Catarina gave him a sad smile and left the room, to be alone with his thoughts. But rather than have any thoughts Magnus grabbed a few of his belongings, stuffed them in his bag and ran away.

'Let's stop here. I can't talk anymore' Alec whispered. 'Tomorrow.'

Magnus opened his mouth to protest but Alec shut him up with a short kiss. Magnus looked at him from half closed eyes and without a warning pulled him closer and kissed him harder.

'Magnus' Alec pushed him away and smiled. 'Let's go to sleep'

But Magnus wasn't in the sleeping mood.

'You know you're my husband' Magnus whispered to Alec, pressing him even closer.

'Yes, I do' Alec said, casually, but there was a faint blush on his cheeks, and he was avoiding Magnus's gaze. 'And…?'

As an answer Magnus kissed him again. He tilted his head and shoved his tongue in his mouth but Alec pushed him back, hard.

'Stop it, your majesty' he said, his cheeks turning all shades of red. 'Please'

Magnus stopped.

'I'm sorry.' He sighed. 'I'm sorry; I shouldn't just…do that out of the blue'

Alec was silent. He didn't look at Magnus.

'Can I kiss you?' Magnus asked. Alec nodded slowly. Magnus leaned down and pecked his lips. Then he kissed him harder. Shyly, Alec returned the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck and pulled him closer. Magnus slipped his hand under Alec's tunic and pressed kisses to his pale throat. Alec gripped Magnus's shirt tightly until the king removed it. He kissed Alec again. He caressed his cheek and with his free hand tugged off Alec's tunic. Magnus pulled back to look at Alec and gasped. The boy was looking at him with evident fear and looked near tears.

'Wha… what's wrong? Alec, did I do something…?'

Alec shook his head and put his hands over his face to hide his tears.

'I-It's just that…' he said with a shaky voice. 'That I've never done anything like this before… and I…' he shook his head again. Magnus pulled his hands away from his face and pressed a kiss to his nose. He brushed the black locks off of Alec's forehead and smiled at his husband gently.

'You should have just said'

'I didn't know how you would react' Alec said in a small voice.

'It's okay. We don't have to rush it' Magnus whispered, kissing Alec softly. Alec snuggled into Magnus's chest and fell asleep.

**OMG I literally wrote this nearly lemon thing ish while my twin watched x factor fails in front of me xD Gah I can't write stuff like that! Anyway, let me know if you liked it and if you want a particular pairing and story, let me know! Love you guys!**

**Dream on **


End file.
